Redemption
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: He was a neglected child and she a guilty woman. They form a connection within an unhappy home which is strengthened with a little outside help. A tale of repentance spun between a remorseful aunt, an intelligent nephew and a well-meaning neighbour.


**Redemption **

--------------------------------

He was a neglected little boy and she was a guilty adult woman. In the midst of an unhappy home, they form a fragile connection which is strengthened with a little help from a stranger. A tale of repentance, kinship and hope about a remorseful aunt, an intelligent nephew and a well-meaning neighbour.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley  
**Genres: **Family, Friendship  
**Rating: **T  
**Length: **Epic  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This is inspired by a fic, Two Sides to a Coin, authored by Ten Toes.  
**Beta: **Not beta-ed yet

--------------------------------

I: Revelations

Within the normal house of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging of Surrey, lies a little secret in the cupboard under the stairs that kept the ordinary occupants of the neat house terrified of people with eccentric dressing habits and half-moon spectacles.

The stairs creaked slightly under the weight of a person walking down. With a pretty pink shawl wrapped around her shoulders, Petunia found herself standing outside the cupboard underneath the stairs at way past midnight. She could hear a small sniffing that sounded as if the crier was trying to muffle the vocalizations of sorrow and her brows creased slightly.

Vernon had 'punished' the young boy for making too much noise during dishwashing. Her son had been gleefully observing the punishment as he watched his cousin suffer under the merciless fists of his father.

Petunia had never actually hated the young child, she had been envious of her sister but somehow, her jealousy transferred to her husband, who turned it into hatred. Vernon would starve or hurt her young nephew at any turn of events and if he did not get a chance, he would create feeble excuses just to exercise his authority over the boy.

As a person, she could not condone her husband and son's behavior, she was sickened by it. However, as an obedient wife and an indulgent mother, she could not voice her disagreement blatantly.

Despite her best efforts, Petunia began reminiscing about the past, about how Lily was always better than her. Her young sister was prettier than her, smarter than her and had more charisma that drew people to her, often leaving Petunia to herself. That didn't affect the love the two sisters shared in the beginning. But all changed. What had happened to the beautiful childhood in which the sisters were glued at the hips?

The last straw was when a yellowed letter with an odd but beautiful stamp appeared in the mail. It was a letter informing the Evans family that their youngest daughter was a witch; a person who had the ability to perform wondrous feats of magic. Michael and Rose Evans became a pair of extremely excited parents who were awestruck by the prospect of their daughter going to a magical school and living in a magical society. In all their excitement, they forgot all about their older daughter, who was ready for her first year at the local secondary school.

Petunia had refused to send her younger sister off to Hogwarts and for eight months, the then-teenaged Petunia came back to a lonely house with both parents working. Deep inside, she was happy for her sister and was slightly awed at the newly revealed side of the magical world. However a larger part was jealous because that she did not have the same chance.

When the young redhead returned year after year from the magic school, all Lily could talk about was the wonderful classes, the people that she befriended and an obnoxious boy named James Potter, who would later go on to be her handsome, wealthy boyfriend and then husband.

With such a beautiful life ahead of her, Lily was amazingly modest and still tried to include her older sister into her life. What could have been a comfortable relationship between the sisters was ruined because of a simple matter of pride on Petunia's part.

Their last conversation together ended in Lily crying over Petunia's refusal to reconcile. Petunia went home guilty and in near tears but she never apologized or initiated another meeting again because in three weeks, her beautiful younger sister and her husband died by the hands of a maniac Dark Lord and left behind a little boy.

The adorable young boy, who had the messiest mop of dark hair and her sister's sparkling green eyes, ended up on her doorstep with a letter addressed to her in the same basket. Her husband of two years, Vernon, was vehemently against anything 'abnormal' by his standards and would take drastic measures to either make it 'normal' or get rid of it. Unfortunately, being magical was on the list of abnormalities. From then on, little Harry Potter was destined to lead an abused life under the roof of the Dursleys.

The sniffling continued and Petunia's heart clenched slightly, despite a little voice in her head saying that he probably deserves it, for being so 'abnormal'. But will she dare to? Dare to help the young, injured pariah in the cupboard underneath the stairs?

Then a memory of Lily laughing with her at age ten and thirteen respectively flashed in her mind's eyes. The Lily then had shining verdant eyes that she had loved and admired so much that were always brimming with happiness and joviality. Now the same green eyes that refused to meet her eyes were probably filled with resignation and misery. Her confused, guilt-filled blue eyes softened slightly and then Petunia slowly bent down. Unlocking the latch door, the thin woman stuck her head into the unpleasant smelling compartment and then gasped at the sight that greeted her.

Her malnourished nephew's thin body was wrecked with tremors from his crying fit. Harry was extremely thin because of Vernon's constant starving and punishments and sometimes when he was out in the yard working, the neighbors would occasionally point and whisper. She knew that the neighbors were wondering about the 'sweet boy who was so thin'. All she did was to shut the curtains and left the matter as it is. She would have to do something about it now because she refused to let her reputation and standing in the society to deteriorate because of her foolish and hateful husband.

"Harry," Petunia whispered and her nephew turned around so fast that she flinched. His usually dull green eyes were shining with tears and when Petunia reached out with a thin hand, the young boy flinched. She would have to do something about Vernon and his obsession for beating the child.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to dress your injuries, please come out, Harry." After a moment's consideration, the boy slowly made his way out and Petunia could finally see the bruises that dotted his arms and legs from the punishment. Petunia exhaled shakily and led the injured child into the sitting room.

"Sit on the couch," Petunia pointed at the comfortably sofa and was puzzled when Harry just stood where he was. "Harry, sit on the couch." The boy shook his head, and the woman asked.

"I don't want to dirty the couch," came the blunt reply. Petunia sighed inwardly and then proceeded to explain that it was alright to sit on the couch without dirtying it. Five minutes later, Harry was on the couch and rubbing ointment onto his purpling bruises. The boy had removed the bottle from the woman's gentle hands and proceeded to tend to his own injuries. Petunia was amazed at the display of independence, her Dudley would never be able to do that and an inkling of jealousy seeped into her heart but she squashed it down ferociously.

"Thank you for the ointment, Aunt Petunia."

It was the first time that the boy actually spoke without being spoken to and his tears had stopped. Dudley's tears would have gone on forever until he got some materialistic satisfaction. Petunia nodded stiffly and then made a decision.

"Harry, you'll sleep on the couch tonight. I'll get you a spare pillow and a blanket from the storeroom," Harry, who was shocked into speechlessness, nodded. Vernon and Dudley never wake up before ten during a Saturday and she would be well awake by that time.

The boy settled comfortably into the makeshift bed and promptly fell asleep; Petunia then turned off the living room lights and made her way back into bed. Curiously enough, her heart felt a little lighter as she adjusted her pillow and followed her nephew's example into dreamland where she dreamt, for the first time in years, about her sister.

The night rolled by quickly and soon, it was Saturday morning. Petunia dressed quickly and then went downstairs to prepare brunch. To her surprise, her nephew was already awake and bustling around the kitchen, preparing for her.

"Harry?" The young boy whipped around and gave his aunt a hesitant smile and a polite, "Good morning, Aunt Petunia."

"Good morning to you too, may I ask what are you doing?" Harry took a look around him and then asked.

"This?" Petunia nodded.

"Oh, this is just how you liked your kitchen to be when you cook. I remembered." Petunia nodded and for the first time, allowed him to assist her in the food preparation. During the forty-five minutes spend on cooking; Petunia realized that the young boy was a smart eight-year who had a knack for memorization and blending into the environment. She then frowned when she realised that it was his upbringing in her household that forced the young child to grow up too quickly. A spear of guilt stabbed at her heart but she quickly stashed away the feeling as she returned her attention to her nephew.

"Thank you, Harry."

She was so comfortable with working with her nephew that she had forgotten about him until she dropped a tomato, only to have him catch it midair. He also remembered the recipes for Vernon's favourite roast and Dudley's favourite sponge cake with cream; he actually reminded Petunia to put in the sugar for the cream topping after the eggs.

With the extra help, Petunia finished making brunch in three-thirds the time. It was nine-thirty by the time they were done and after the table was set, Petunia sat Harry down on the countertop and placed a cup of milk, a bowl of salad, a small serving of beef roast and mashed potatoes, a bowl of yesterday's cherry pudding and a plate of fresh fruits. It was a small, balanced meal; Petunia didn't want to overload the young malnourished body. Harry's eyes widened at the food that was placed on the countertop.

"Here's brunch for you, take your time. It'd be an hour more before they are ready for brunch." Petunia's tone booked no arguments and Harry thanked his aunt in a polite voice before digging in. When he was done, Petunia noticed that the boy left the portion of pudding alone.

"Harry, don't you want the pudding?" Harry shook his head and slid off the chair.

"I don't really like desserts but I like the fruits though. The grapefruit was nice," Harry then brought the dishes to the sink and started washing. Petunia observed her young nephew again. For someone so young, Harry seemed older with the way he behaved and carried himself. Only his size belayed his true age but even so, Harry was really on the smaller side. He should not be suffering anymore, so she had to devise some way to get the child out of her husband and son's way. Petunia sighed inwardly and then inspiration struck her.

A secretive smile spread on the blonde woman's plain-looking face.

Petunia looked at the young boy seating at the counter, eating quickly without a mess, and quirked a small half-smile.

"Harry, from now on, you'll have regular meals with me. I'll be withdrawing you from school so that you'll be able to concentrate without Dudley and his friends bullying you."

The widening of her sister's big green eyes belied the young child's shock at his aunt's sudden change in behaviour. Petunia's heart clenched at the sad sight; she had played a big part in causing that. Harry then nodded and thanked her again; the woman's heart warmed slightly and then she sneaked a peak at the clock.

"You've got ten minutes to finish the meal."

Harry nodded and by the time heavy footsteps was heard from the steps, the young child was already done and at the sink washing the dishes. Petunia saw her husband's eyes narrowed at the sight of her nephew and the heavyset man lumbered to the table where a delicious spread of brunch awaited him. Her son, a boy on his way to obesity, came down and to the table in a fashion not unlike his father. Petunia finally saw what her son for what he truly was, a child on the verge of suffering from future serious medical problems. It was a wonder what a little change in perspective can offer.

Petunia decided that today would be the last day in which Dudley will be able to gorge himself; tomorrow will be a day of great reckoning in which she will _educate _him in the ways of polite manners and personal health. The woman helped herself to a healthy portion of the food and then waited for her husband to finish his meal before setting her plans into motion.

The walrus of a man gave an almighty burp and wiped his mouth, proclaiming himself satisfied.

"Vernon darling, I'm thinking of starting a catering service and I've already got some very positive feedback. It would be something that will occupy my time while I'm at home."

The man nodded, "Anything that will make you happy, poppet. It is a good plan; you'll be making money too, an excellent hobby to take up."

Petunia rolled her eyes inwardly but kept her outward appearance submissive. The reason why she was starting the catering service was because she wanted to make sure that the house would have another source of income should Vernon's job go under.

"I would also like to withdraw the boy from school. Dudley says that he's a distraction at school which explains our little Dudders's bad report card. Besides, the boy would be more useful in the kitchen with me; it would be waste of money sending him to school if he's useless at it. I'll tell the school that I'll be homeschooling him and that would keep rumors down."

"I don't know about that Pet, I don't like the idea of him staying in our house all the time."

Petunia's blue eyes flashed but her husband didn't notice, so she tried again, for the sake of both her nephew and herself.

"But Vernon, he's getting older… he…" Petunia's voice lowered into a dramatic whisper, "he might show some signs of _magic_." At that 'm' word, Vernon's piggy eyes widened spectacularly and Petunia smirked inwardly, knowing that she got her husband. The man nodded in rapid jerks, face purpling quickly.

"Alright, Pet. Do as you see fit, as long as the _freak_," Vernon shot a hateful look at the little boy's back, "doesn't ruin our reputation as respectable law-abiding citizens."

Petunia nodded and gave her husband a soft smile and a slightly lowered head, another show of her obedience. Vernon grunted with approval and left the table with his son, saying that he wanted some quality time with his little 'tyke'.

Harry came over and helped Petunia to clear the dishes, the woman marveled once more at the maturity of the young child. When the pair was in the kitchen without the fear of the two other people in the house intruding, Harry turned to Petunia with soft green eyes and said.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia."

If she was uncertain before, Petunia's doubts in helping her nephew were completely cleared. The slender woman nodded and patted the young boy gingerly on the head. A small smile appeared on the little boy's face and his emerald eyes sparkled slightly. Petunia's heart melted.

This was for her sister and it was time to redeem herself.

--------------------------------

WOO! I'm on a roll! The next few fics coming out has been written a long time ago but I didn't have the time to post.

I've been itching to write something like that, an exploration of Petunia's character. Imagine the possibilities. I don't believe her to be the one-sided, hateful bitch Rowling portrayed her to be. Nobody related to Lily could be truly like that; I'd like to give Petunia the benefit of the doubt. I think Petunia's character has a lot of potential and I believe that Petunia's love for Lily can be transferred onto Harry.

Brownie points for those who guess identity of the stranger correctly and hint, (s)he is magical.

(s)he will be the mentor of Harry.

Check it out: a new poll on my bio – it's about possible new fics. Summaries available on bio: go vote!!!

Don't worry, all the ongoing stories will be worked on, nobody or nothing is getting abandoned :D

Cheers,  
Lex.


End file.
